The Tale of Legacy Day - Jabby Wocky's Experience
(From a little rp session from chat) Jabby Wocky walked onto the podium, a grin on her face. She made sure not to trip, and she didn't. She made her way to the Storybook of Legends, and took her key. The mirrors appeared, and saw something that almost made her tear up. She saw herself taunting a warrior in armor. He or she readied his blade, while Jabby kept on taunting him or her. That was when Jabby let her guard down by accidentally and almost slipping off the rock she perched upon, and then.. The warrior struck, and had sliced his blade through Jabby's throat. Jabby's body fell of the rock she perched upon, and her head laid lifeless. Her face frozen with terror. The warrior grab Jabby's head by her hair, and raised it high, and claimed it as a trophy. Meanwhile, in the real world, Jabby stood there, her eyes widened. She almost frowned and cried, but hid her pain with a huge grin, and held back her tears. Jabby held the quill with shaking hands, and looked at the audience. "I, Jabby Wocky, daughter of the Jabberwock, also known as the Jabberwocky, pledge to take my father's place as the next Jabberwock, and to make a pointless cameo in a poem, rather than actually appearing." Jabby pledged. She then signed the book, without a second's hesitation. Jabby quickly, but carefully, walked off the podium, and went back to sit with the rest of the royals. Jabby sat next to Abigail Thief, aka her frenemy and target for her many pranks. "Oh hey, wait are you cry-" Abigail was then cut off by Jabby, who interupted by angrily whispering 'No, what made you think that?!' to her. "Because this thing is horrible, I gotta pledge soon" Abi sighed, playing around with her ponytail. As soon as Legacy Day finished with Raven's brave rebelling, Jabby ran off to who-knows-where. Unlike everybody else who were effected by Raven's spell, Jabby remained untouched. Which is likely due to the fact that Jabby sneaked off before Raven could ignite her spell. But other than that, the place who-knows-where Jabby ran off to was none other than her room in school. She ran to her bed, and sobbed. After sobbing for what seemed like 413 seconds, she walked over to a poster she put on her wall. The poster read 'Can't wait for my destiny!', which made Jabby frown. Jabby then walked over to her window, and watched as chaos spread. She then decided to go back, and walked out of her dorm room. For the stairs that seemed to have stretched on and on, she flew down. When she flew out of the school, she saw that everyone had left. From what she saw, the royals were still planning on doing the party. She was tempted to go, but saw the rebels and Raven Queen running somewhere. Jabby decided to follow them instead. She flew quietly, and blended in with the shadows. She saw the rebels conversing with a young spawn of the Sea Witch, and witnessed them getting carried towards the party by a school of fish. Jabby flew above them, but she also made sure to blend in with the night. When the rebels arrived, Jabby realized that they were heading to the party. Jabby hesitated, but had decided to attend Briar's party. She walked in. No one paid attention to her, to be honest. Jabby mostly stayed in the shadows. She was mostly lost in her thoughts until she heard shouts and yells from her right. She looked towards the direction of where the shouts and yells came from, and they were from her crush, Sparrow Hood, and Hunter Huntsman. Jabby cocked her head, and raised an eyebrow. Jabby muttered something, and saw Apple trying, but successfully breaking the fight up. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction